1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for cleaning a ground surface of artificial turf with filler. The invention relates particularly to a device for cleaning the filler arranged between the artificial turf and to the removal of dirt present on the ground surface of artificial turf.
2. Description of the Related Art
The mechanical cleaning of a field with artificial turf is known from the prior art. Due to further development of artificial turf, such fields are being applied increasingly more often and used increasingly more frequently. There is a growing demand for mechanical cleaning of such fields.
A problem in the mechanical cleaning of artificial turf fields is that the filler which is used between the artificial turf must not be displaced, or hardly so, while the dirt which can be situated on the artificial turf or in the artificial turf must be removed. The filler can consist of sand or rubber granules arranged between the plastic blades of the artificial turf. Various solutions are known from the prior art.